


Driven To Distraction

by mizzshy



Series: Pride Month fic challenge [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzshy/pseuds/mizzshy
Summary: Sometimes a movie is just so bad you need to distract yourself from it.[Day 11 of Pride Month fic challenge.]





	Driven To Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the [original post](https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the) over on tumblr for the challenge.
> 
> Today's prompt is 'the movies'.

The reviews Mila has seen online for _Remember Tomorrow 3: The Coming of Tomorrow_ are mixed at best. One critic says it's an utter bore, another says the action scenes are well done but the storyline is frail, and another bemoans the lack of any decent action films in the last few years. Still, Sara has asked if she wouldn't mind going to see it, and Mila likes to see her girlfriend happy, so she figures she can assail herself for a few hours.

When they sit down in the dark theatre however, Mila almost instantly regrets saying yes to coming here. The dialogue is clunky, the acting dreadful and the sound mixing diabolical. Mila can feel her eardrums protesting whenever the action scenes play out, but during the rare breaks from those, the dialogue is barely audible, and she's not sure if she'd prefer if that was a purposeful choice or an unfortunate accident. But she doesn't want to criticise, especially not while the film is still going. She laces her fingers in Sara's, her mind wandering. She barely notices when Sara leans in towards her and startles when she hears Sara whisper to her.

“You okay?” she asks, her breath warm and sweet in Mila's ear.

Mila nods, rousing herself from her stupor to seek Sara's dark eyes in the dim light from the screen. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“You're bored.” Sara's tone is gentle but Mila can hear something else in it and shakes her head.

“No,” she insists, “no, I'm enjoying it.”

“God _really_?”

“Huh?”

“It's terrible.”

Mila blinks but then giggles out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank fuck, I didn't want to hate on it when you'd asked to come see it.”

“Nope, it's fine,” Sara laughs, squeezing Mila's hand a little. “I can't even hate-watch this.”

“What do you want to do then?” asks Mila. “We could stay here and endure the rest of this... film or we could leave and go find some food.”

Sara winces a little as another explosion rocks out of the speakers. “If we stay here I'm imposing a ban on watching any more of this garbage in favour of each other.”

The corners of Mila's mouth quirk up slightly and she leans in so that her lips barely brush Sara's. “Well I'm sure we can wait it out together.”

 


End file.
